


Sudden Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, haikyuu!! - Freeform, it's really cheesy and i guess cute lol, some minor takeda/ukai, some really minor kiyoko/yachi if you squint, this is pretty much a crack fic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After observing the two freshmen practicing together, Nishinoya and Tanaka notice that Kageyama and Hinata seem to have a crush on one another. They figure the only just course of action is to secretly nominate them for a "Cutest Couples" contest at Karasuno High. This only creates a lot of trouble, however, that leads to a chain unexpected and cheesy events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total crack fic full of cheesiness, so beware. Feel free to leave a comment with some criticism or whateva. Also, you can check out my tumblr trash blog [here](http://www.ded-trash.tumblr.com)

It was the perfect spring day in the Miyagi prefecture, and the students of Karasuno High School were bustling with activity as lunchtime approached. Most students headed towards the cafeteria, chattering excitedly about the latest school gossip, assignments coming up, school sports, and numerous other things. Standing out in the sea of students as a faculty member wearing a sports jacket, Ittetsu Takeda weaved in and out of the students to make his way to the gym. He didn’t seem like the type to be into athletics, especially with his mousy brown hair and large glasses, but the volleyball jacket said otherwise.

He strode up to one of Karasuno’s gyms, sliding open the metal doors to reveal a team hard at work practicing volleyball. In the corner, a tall blond haired man watched with a frown, occasionally chiming in with a piece of coaching advice. Takeda shut the doors behind him and walked over to his companion, adjusting his glasses. “How’s practice coming along, Ukai?” he inquired, taking note of the blond man’s unhappy expression.

Ukai turned to him, crossing his arms. “It’s the same as usual, but….something’s off with those two.” He gestured towards Hinata and Kageyama, who for once actually seemed to be getting along rather docilely. 

Takeda raised a confused eyebrow. “What do you mean? It seems they’ve actually stopped fighting as compared to what they’re usually like.”

“Yeah, I know, but now that they’re not arguing all the time, they’re not really interacting at all, and it’s definitely throwing off their game. We were doing a group drill earlier and they were playing surprisingly mediocre.” Ukai’s frown deepened as he studied the two freshmen boys.

Meanwhile, Daichi and Suga were doing a good job as always directing the team, even with Tanaka and Noya piping up with annoying comments here and there. Asahi stood behind them, laughing nervously in the background. The freshmen were all practicing diligently as well, even if it seemed that Hinata and Kageyama refused to make eye contact. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi weren’t really helping the awkward silence either, the tall blond just silently staring at everyone and Yamaguchi occasionally asking for help. All in all, it seemed more odd than usual.

“Do you know if anything happened?” Ukai asked Takeda, turning to the shorter man for help. Takeda just shrugged, unsure of what it could be. “We could ask the other team members later. They’ll probably know something, since they’re around Kageyama and Hinata more than we are.”

Ukai contemplated the idea for a moment before clapping Takeda on the back, startling the advisor. “That’s actually a good idea, Takeda! Good thinking. Until then, we can just continue practice like normal – HEY, Noya, stop goofing around with Tanaka and back get to work!” Takeda watched in amusement as Noya made a face and stopped trying to battle Tanaka with his towel. 

After practice was over for the day - they had returned to class earlier and then come back for afterschool practice - Ukai waited for the rest of the team to shuffle out of the gym before getting Daichi and Suga’s attention. If anyone would know something about a team problem, it would most likely be those two.

“Have you two noticed anything off with Hinata and Kageyama?” Ukai questioned, crossing his arms. Suga and Daichi glanced at each other for a moment as though hesitating to say something. “Okay, now I know something’s definitely up. You better tell me now, because this is starting to get on my nerves.” Ukai put on his most threatening face, which he liked to think was pretty intimidating. 

Suga started speaking first, nervously scratching the back of his head. “Ah, well, we’re really not sure exactly what’s going on, but we have our suspicions” he said, looking somewhat sheepish. Daichi quickly stepped in. “Like Suga said, we’re not really informed. Nishinoya and Tanaka would be the best people to ask about what’s going on, but we can tell you what we know…”

 

* * *

 

 

**3 DAYS AGO - 12:30 PM at KARASUNO GYM**

“Alright, everyone, let’s take a water break. Don’t forget how important it is to stay hydrated.” Daichi called for a time out during their practice, grabbing a cup of ice water for himself and sitting down on the side of the court. Suga joined him, along with the rest of the team as they all grabbed water and shuffled over.

After a moment of rest, Daichi launched into his daily speech, going over some minor things he’d seen that could be corrected during practice. “Also, Noya and Tanaka, you guys better start practicing for real before I kick you off the team,” he threatened. The entire team snorted with laughter as Tanaka and Noya denied slacking off.

“I’m going to get some milk.” Kageyama declared, climbing to his feet to go find the vending machine outside. Taking it as a sign that Daichi was finished with his lecture, the team started chatting about things unrelated to volleyball. “Did you hear about that Couples Contest? I heard that Sato and Kimura are gonna win again this year. Man, those two are so annoying,” Yamaguchi loudly complained, a look of disgust on his freckled face. Daichi watched as Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the trivial gossip about their class, but Tanaka immediately perked up, shoving Noya in the side. “Huh?” Noya glared at him, rubbing his ribs with confusion.

“What’s the deal with this Couples Contest thing?” Tanaka innocently asked. Yamaguchi glanced over at him with a snort, happy to gossip about other people. “It’s only like the dumbest thing ever. I think they started it this year for the freshmen, but apparently the school’s cutest couples get nominated to win some kind of fancy date at some snooty restaurant.”

Suga and Daichi immediately studied Tanaka and Noya with suspicion as the two second years started whispering amongst themselves. There was no way someone like them would legitimately be interested in something like a Couples Contest. They had to be up to something, and they were the two biggest pranksters on the entire team.

 

* * *

 

 

“Anyway, that’s the only suspicious thing that we’ve really seen recently. Nothing else out of the ordinary has happened lately, so if anything were to be the cause of any problems, I would guess that would be it.” Daichi finished explaining. Suga nodded along, adding that “Noya and Tanaka were the biggest troublemakers on their team anyway.”

Ukai was still confused as hell. Rubbing his eyes and trying to ignore the migraine that was growing in his head, he mumbled a thanks to Daichi and Suga, locking up the gym as the two third years left. If he wanted to get to the bottom of this, he would take their advice and ask the source of the problem themselves.

 

The next day was the same as before. The school-day went by in a flash and after-school practice started right on time. Just as before, Hinata and Kageyama had resorted to just avoiding each other, actually practicing with other members of the team for once. It was definitely going to become a problem once tournaments started up again.

Ukai glanced over as he saw Takeda step into the gym, holding his clipboard like he normally did. _He’s a pretty average looking guy_ , Ukai couldn’t help but think. The thing that stood out about Takeda was most likely his large glasses, although they were kind of….endearing? _What the hell am I even thinking about_ , Ukai mentally shut himself up before he had some sort of embarrassingly cheesy thoughts.

“I think I discovered the problem.”

Ukai turned as Takeda proudly announced the sentence. They both walked over to an unoccupied corner of the gym, Ukai talking in a low voice. “Between Kageyama and Hinata? What is it?”

“I was sitting in class when the announcements came on for some kind of freshmen couples contest, or something like that. You know, Karasuno always has those random contests with some sort of prize for the kids. Anyway, I’m pretty sure Kageyama and Hinata were announced as one of the finalists in the contest.” Takeda finished explaining with an embarrassed look.

The blond coach barked out laughter. “Wait, you’ve got to be kidding me. _Kageyama_ and _Hinata_ were nominated as a _couple_?” But even as his laughter died down, he recalled the story Daichi and Suga had told the other day. “Wait a second...as unbelievable as this all is, I think I know how this all started. Hold on a second.”

Takeda waited as Ukai called Nishinoya and Tanaka out from practice. They both looked confused as Ukai told them to come outside of the gym, putting their volleyballs aside to follow their coach across the room. Takeda could feel Kageyama glaring suspicious daggers at the whole group as they all exited the gym.

“What’s this I hear about a stupid couples competition?” Ukai growled at the two second years. Noya and Tanaka instantly looked guilty. “Why, I didn’t know that you were so interested in school gossip,” Noya jibed at Ukai. The coach was ready to throw a fit.

“The only reason I’m interested in such an idiotic thing is because my two best freshmen players are acting dysfunctional about volleyball at the moment, and now I’m hearing that they got elected as a couple in this contest! I can’t afford them acting like morons, not when our new season is coming up. So you better come clean about this and tell me what the hell is going on!”

Tanaka gave in first, raising his hands in defeat. “Fine, fine, I’ll tell you what happened. It’s really not a big deal though. It’s harmless, really…”

 

* * *

 

 

**3 DAYS AGO (again) - 12:00 PM at KARASUNO GYM**

 

“No, you hold the ball like _this_ before tossing it. That way, when you throw the ball, you have more surface area to hit.” Kageyama explained in an annoyed tone, holding a brightly colored volleyball in one hand and Hinata’s hand in the other.

Noya and Tanaka silently watched as Kageyama put the ball in Hinata’s hand, moving Hinata’s arm to show him how to throw it. Hinata just pouted and snatched the ball away, looking somewhat flustered as he tried to do it by himself.

“Dude, did it ever occur to you…” Tanaka trailed off, blatantly staring at the two freshmen who had started quabbling on the other side of the gym.

“Yeah man, it’s definitely occurring to me.” Noya twirled a volleyball in his hand, studying Hinata and Kageyama as well.

“What’s going on?” Asahi came up behind them both, looking confused. Noya turned around, reaching up to grab Asahi by the shirt collar and yank him down to his height. “Look over there, across the gym. I’ll tell you what’s exactly going on, but first, just _look_ at those two losers.” Asahi, refusing to complain despite being awkwardly bent to half his height, obediently glanced across the gym at Hinata and Kageyama. “Uh...they’re practicing?” Asahi wasn’t sure what to make of the two boys arguing as they always did. He also wasn’t sure why Noya always seemed to insist on Asahi viewing anything interesting from his short height.

“They’re practicing, yes, but c’mon. Tanaka and I have been watching them flirt with each other for like a whole year now, and I’m pretty positive that there’s some real homo going on. How have you not noticed this?” Noya thankfully released him and Asahi adjusted his shirt collar in relief. “I mean, I guess they seem pretty energetic around each other?” Personally, the brunette ace wasn’t the best at spotting romance, but it was true that Kageyama and Hinata were always near each other, either arguing or animatedly practicing tosses.

Just at that moment, Yachi walked by, calling out a reminder for them to keep practicing. Despite being cheery and upbeat most of the time, the second team manager didn’t hesitate to call out laziness. “Hey, Yachi!” Tanaka waved the short blonde over, eager to prove to someone else that his and Noya’s suspicions were correct. Somewhat suspicious as to what exactly Tanaka was instructing Yachi to do, Kiyoko strode up to them from her usual position on the sideline of the gym, blatantly wedging herself between Yachi and Tanaka. “Look at that,” Tanaka wasn’t deterred even by Kiyoko’s intimidating presence.

Yachi and Kiyoko looked curiously at the two boys as Tanaka directed them to look over at the current spectacle. Across the wooden floor, Hinata challenged Kageyama to demonstrate a perfect serve, setting up a water bottle on the other side of the net for Kageyama to knock over. Kageyama missed the bottle by a fraction of an inch (probably distracted by Hinata’s jumping up and down right next to him), blushing as Hinata victoriously picked up the standing bottle.

“Don’t tell me you don’t see their flirting,” Noya said. Yachi just laughed nervously. “Well, they do get pretty worked up around each other, that much is true. They care about what the other thinks of them.” Kiyoko just crossed her arms over her chest, looking unimpressed. “It’s nothing out of the ordinary. I don’t understand why you noticed this just now.”

Kageyama happened to look across the gym right then and see Noya, Tanaka, Asahi, Kiyoko, and Yachi all staring interestedly at him and Hinata. The black haired setter immediately scowled and glared, sending the group of bystanders scattering back to their original positions. “I’m telling you, they have a thing for each other,” Noya said under his breath to Tanaka, who nodded. “I’m with you, dude. I bet we could have a lot of fun with this if the right opportunity comes up.”

They practiced serving the ball for a while before Daichi’s voice rang across the gym. “Alright everyone, let’s take a water break. Don’t forget how important it is to stay hydrated.”

They had all gathered on the sidelines of the gym when Yamaguchi mentioned the Couples Contest. Noya had been daydreaming of the moment when he’d finally hit that growth spurt he’d been waiting for when Tanaka suddenly elbowed him in the side. After listening to more about this silly freshmen contest, Noya could feel the lightbulb go off in his head.

“This is it,” he whispered to Tanaka. “We submit them in this contest and voila! They won’t be able to deny their feelings, and I guarantee everyone will agree that it’s legit.”

With that plan in mind, they entered Hinata and Kageyama’s name into the contest online, spamming the site with nominations for the two first years again and again. “This is gonna be great,” Tanaka snorted as they watched the number of nominations Kageyama and Hinata received skyrocket.

 

**2 DAYS AGO - 11:00 at BIOLOGY CLASS**

 

“The results came out online,” Tanaka eagerly sat down on Noya’s desk in biology, shoving his phone in the shorter boy’s face. Snatching it, Noya scrolled down the list of nominees. There, almost painfully obvious, were Kageyama and Hinata’s names. High fiving each other, the second years burst into laughter. This was going to be great.

During their midday practice, Tanaka showed Yachi the results of the nominations, obviously proud of his and Noya’s handiwork. Yachi looked amused at first, but then she started to develop a worried expression, handing Tanaka’s phone over to Kiyoko, who was standing close behind her. Kiyoko gave the phone a quick glance before handing it back to Tanaka, not looking all too amused either. Yachi was the first to speak up. “I doubt that Kageyama and Hinata will check online, but if they hear about this from someone else, they’ll be really mad. Maybe you should just tell them now and apologize.”

Noya let out a laugh. “We got this far already, we can’t go back now! Of course they’ll find out eventually, but they won’t know who nominated them. It’s not like we told them about it or anything.”

Overhearing this, Asahi wandered over, looking worried too. “I agree with Yachi, it wasn’t necessarily right of you. Besides, what if Kageyama and Hinata do like each other in a romantic way? This could be a really big deal to them.”

“C’mon Asahi, since when have you even had any romantic feelings for anyone? Or when has anyone ever had any romantic feelings for you? Probably never,” Noya said it in a joking tone, but Asahi instantly looked hurt. Before he could say anything else, Noya found himself staring at Asahi’s receding back, the ace exiting the gym. “Hey, where’s he going?” Suga came up to them, looking confused. “I think Noya hurt his feelings,” Yachi helpfully chimed in.

 _There’s no way I actually hurt his feelings, right…?_ Noya could only stare at the open gym door in surprise.

 

The rest of the day rolled around after midday practice, until it was finally time for after school practice. Noya had just stepped into the gym, glancing around the room for Asahi, when a hand grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him back outside. Practically suffering from a heart attack, Noya found himself staring up at a furious Kageyama, icy blue eyes glaring down at him with a terrifying intensity.

“I know it was you and Tanaka,” Kageyama hissed, his voice eerily soft. Noya gulped, wondering how Kageyama had found out, and how in the world he forgot that Kageyama could be the scariest person on earth. “What was me and Tanaka? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Noya played dumb, although his voice hardly sounded convincing. Kageyama looked like he was about to murder him right there on the spot.

Suddenly, a hand grasped Kageyama on the shoulder, and Noya practically cheered in relief when he realized it was Asahi coming to his rescue. “I think you should let go of Noya now,” Asahi said in a polite tone. It probably helped that, although he was the least likely to get violent on the team, he was a good amount larger than Kageyama and an upperclassman. Reluctantly, the black haired setter released Noya’s shirt, still looking angrier than ever.

“Asahi, what do you know about this whole couples contest shit?” Kageyama addressed the taller man, crossing his arms. Noya internally groaned in defeat. “Nishinoya and Tanaka nominated you,” Asahi started to say. Kageyama’s serial killer gaze swung back around onto Noya, who could feel death about to consume him.

“However,” Asahi continued. “Even though Noya is a bit of a brat sometimes, he wasn’t doing it maliciously. I think we’ve all realized that you actually like Hinata, even if you don’t say it. If not as a friend, then...maybe a little bit more than that?” Noya felt relief once again when Kageyama turned his focus back on Asahi.

"I...I don't like him!" Both Asahi and Noya stared in shock at the sudden exclamation from the setter. Kageyama's face was a bright, cherry red and his hands were clenched into fists. "We work well together during tournaments and it only makes sense that we’d work together during practice to improve our volleyball skills. Whatever relationship we have is centered around volleyball only, and while it’s true that he’s not necessarily as unpleasant to interact with as everyone else, I don't… it doesn't mean that I...he’s just different than other people," he trailed off weakly.

Once again, they were interrupted as Coach Ukai stuck his head out of the gym doors, looking irritated as ever. “Did you not get the memo it was time for practice? You guys better not be fighting, because I can’t afford for you all to get suspended from school. All of you get your asses back in the gym!”

The three boys shuffled into practice, all of them with unfinished business to attend to. It was almost painfully obvious when Hinata and Kageyama made brief eye contact, both volleyball players quickly looking away from each other and quickly going to opposite sides of the gym. It was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the present, Ukai had a full blown headache as he listened to Tanaka’s account of what had happened the past two days to start all the drama. “So, you’re telling me that’s when this whole thing started with them refusing to talk to each other? This is ridiculous.” Ukai put a hand over his forehead, trying to mentally sort out all this drama.

  1.      Hinata and Kageyama had apparently been “flirting” with each other during practice.
  2.      Noya and Tanaka, those annoying punks, had decided to enter them into a stupid couples contest.
  3.      Hinata and Kageyama had actually gotten nominated for said contest and now were too embarrassed to look at or talk to each other, let alone play volleyball together.
  4.      HOW MUCH STUPIDER COULD THIS GET??



“Dammit, this needs to get fixed _today_. I don’t care what it takes, but I need two of my most important players back to normal.”

Noya and Tanaka glanced nervously at each other. Finally, Noya spoke up. “Look, the final result of the contest is going to be announced tomorrow. It won’t be Hinata and Kageyama, and then everything can go back to normal. They’ll have to forget about it eventually.” Tanaka nodded in agreement, as though he were an expert on the topic.

Ukai rolled his eyes. “Fine, this better work out like you say it will. And if you ever do anything like this again to cause trouble, you both are definitely off the team.”

“Yessir!” Tanaka and Noya both saluted the coach and then returned to practice.

 

After afterschool practice was over, everyone gathered their belongings, donned their jackets, and zipped up their bags, ready to go home before the sun started to set. The team filed out of the gym, only a few of them actually carrying on a conversation. Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Asahi were all notably amongst the silent ones.

As the boys all parted to go different directions to their houses, Kageyama nervously approached Hinata, awkwardly poking him in the shoulder to get his attention. Hinata practically jumped six feet into the air, looking almost frightened. “W-what do you want?” The orange haired boy seemed ready to defend himself from a serial killer. Ever since the announcement about the nominees contest, Hinata had refused to make eye contact with him, let alone talk to him. _It’s all Tanaka and Noya’s fault, those idiots_ , Kageyama angrily thought. He had pictured murdering them several times in the past five minutes.

“I just wanted to tell you that it was Tanaka and Noya who entered us into that stupid contest as a joke. So we don’t have to keep ignoring each other, especially since it’s getting in the way of practice and I want to improve my skills.” Kageyama tried to sound as casual as possible. Hinata’s eyes widened as he registered this information. “Oh, well that makes sense. I should’ve known it was them! At least now we know it wasn’t serious. But...why would they do that?”

Kageyama let out a sputtering sound, automatically panicking as he recalled Asahi’s words outside the gym about how Noya and Tanaka thought that they liked each other. _I don’t have a crush on Hinata I don’t have a crush on Hinata I don’t have a crush on Hinata_. “It was just a dumb joke! Why would they think that I like you or anything like that, that’s absurd! You’re annoying and small!” He blurted out.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking suspicious. “Who said anything about you liking me? And why did you have to drag my height into this?!”

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_ , Kageyama was really cursing his fate right now. “I just thought maybe there was some kind of misunderstanding, is all,” the dark haired boy tried to come up with an explanation.

“What kind of misunderstanding? I’m starting to think you actually like me!” Hinata said it as a joke to make Kageyama even more riled up, but as soon as the words left his mouth, both boys turned red.

“So what if I liked you?! Would that be such an awful thing? You’d be the annoying one in any relationship, that’s for sure!” Kageyama blurted out, trying to put on his best glare.

“Is that seriously how you’d confess to someone you like, you bastard?” Hinata shouted back, pointing an angry finger at the other boy. Then, his eyes grew large, as though suddenly realizing what Kageyama had said. “Oh....wait...are you saying…. do you _like_ me? Like _like like_ me?”

Kageyama was starting to look a mixture of terrifying and childish as he combined his trademark glare with his bright red cheeks and embarrassed expression. “I’ve never liked anyone before, okay, so I wouldn’t know!”

Hinata waited for Kageyama to continue, still confused. The dark haired boy took a moment before finally spitting out, “All I know is that I know you were the one I was meant to play volleyball with, even if you make mistakes and I’m constantly having to teach you how to do basic things! And I like it when you’re around, a lot more than when anyone else is around.”

 _All I know is that you were the one I was meant to play volleyball with_ , Hinata re-played that line in his head again and again, shocked that Kageyama would ever say something so utterly cheesy. He took a moment to think about all the times he’d spent time with Kageyama. It was bound to be hours on end, especially with all the practices they’d had together. Though they seemed to argue non-stop, Hinata had to admit, he’d never really disliked Kageyama, even when the setter was being bossy and rude. He’d always secretly admired Kageyama’s skills. And as much as Hinata tried to deny it, it was no secret that Kageyama was attractive. But most importantly of all, whenever they were on the court, Kageyama made Hinata feel like he could really soar to any height, however impossible it seemed. Nobody else had ever been able to make Hinata feel as confident and powerful as Kageyama did. And if that was love, when Hinata put all his faith in Kageyama as he raced down the court, knowing that the dark haired boy would always have his back, then he knew that he liked Kageyama too.

“I’m just going home now,” Kageyama quickly turned, attempting to flee, but Hinata quickly lurched forward, grabbing his hand. “Wait, I think that... I-I like you too!”

Kageyama looked shocked at first, but then he cleared his throat, looking up at the sky as though pretending that he wasn’t aware of the fact he was squeezing Hinata’s hand. It was a miserably cheesy situation, and it was all Noya and Tanaka’s fault (Kageyama would still find a way to kill them later), but somehow Kageyama felt happy. And judging by Hinata’s stupidly cute and beaming face, he was happy too.

 

 

The next day, the results of the competition were announced. Just as Noya predicted, Hinata and Kageyama didn’t win (it’s not as though anyone had voted for them besides Noya and Tanaka in the first place), instead overtaken by the exact couple Yamaguchi had prayed wouldn’t win.

It was both shocking and unsurprising at the same time that Hinata and Kageyama had been spotted holding hands that morning, their faces both equally crimson. Tanaka and Noya high fived each other, both feeling accomplished despite how much of a disaster it had really been. For Noya, however, there was still one more problem he had to clear up.

Before afternoon practice started, Noya made sure to wait outside for Asahi, refusing to let Ukai or anyone else interrupt him this time. When the tall ace finally came along, Noya grabbed him by the arm, yanking him off to the side. Asahi protested, looking somewhat assaulted, but didn’t run off like he had before. When Noya finally let him go, they both stood there in an awkward silence.

Usually Noya could say something to lighten the mood and get Asahi to talk, but the short libero got the feeling that something was off about Asahi. He kept thinking of what he had said during the earlier practice, and how hurt the taller ace had looked as soon as the words left his mouth. Eager to break the silence, Noya gritted his teeth and decided to just get it over with.

“Asahi, are you mad at me?” He was practically shouting to disguise the fact that he actually felt unusually nervous. Noya always considered himself a straightforward person, no matter what the topic was. But something about having to speak seriously with Asahi put him on the edge. 

Asahi didn’t respond at first, just looking down at Noya with a blank expression. Then a small smile spread across his face, although it was perceptibly forced. “Of course not. Why would I be mad at you?”

Noya narrowed his eyes skeptically. “You were pretty mad earlier today when I said the thing about...ya know, you not liking anyone romantically before.” 

“Noya, that wasn’t what I was mad about. Look, just forget it, it was no big deal,” Asahi gave him that same forced grin and turned to continue into the gym.

Officially pissed, Noya leapt forward and grabbed Asahi by the shirt, yanking him down to his height. “Stop lying to me! You just admitted you were mad about _something_ , if it wasn’t that. So tell me what it is so I can apologize for it and stop stressing out about you because it’s been bothering me the whole day!”

Asahi’s eyes were wide with shock from the unexpected outburst. “You were bothered and stressed the entire day?” The brown haired ace asked, a genuine smile on his face. Suddenly aware of the close distance between them, Noya released Asahi’s shirt, jutting his lower lip out in a pout and trying to look angry. “So what if I was? It’s only because you won’t tell me what it is after suddenly running off before.”

Letting out a sigh and looking embarrassed, Asahi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I guess if you really want to know, it was a stupid reason, but...did you really mean it when you said nobody has ever liked _me_ before?”

 _That’s what was bothering him this entire time? It was entirely a joke anyway, I wasn’t thinking when I said it,_ Noya thought to himself. _Besides, why would he take it so personally?_ “I was only kidding, I’m sure lots of girls have had crushes on you before,” Noya said, trying to think of what to say. He figured it couldn’t hurt to bring up a past example. “I remember that one girl who wrote you that love letter but then you got too scared to meet her by yourself, so I had to come with you to help.” He looked up at Asahi, slightly discouraged when he saw that the taller volleyball player didn’t look very amused.

He continued on, just desperate to keep talking before Asahi cut him off. “I still remember how funny it all seemed at the time, but she was actually pretty cute and you were really nice to her the whole time. For a moment I thought you might just cave in and accept her proposal and somehow I was so relieved when you finally got around to rejecting her.”

 _Wait, did I just say relieved?_ Noya realized what he had just said, but it was too late to backpedal, especially since Asahi’s expression had become visibly surprised. They both stood there in silence for a moment, Noya’s face growing hotter by the second as he dreaded Asahi’s reaction.

“Noya, I...I like you. I’ve liked you for a long time, but I never had the courage to say anything because I always thought you didn’t see me that way.” Asahi’s cheeks were just as red as Noya’s at this point, and he looked like he was about to bolt at any moment. He definitely wasn’t cut out for this kind of stress, since he was the largest softie on the team by far. Meanwhile, Noya was frozen in disbelief. 

 _I can’t believe this. I don’t even know what to say, he just confessed to me,_ Noya just stared up at Asahi, unable to find the words to say for once in his life. _I mean, I’ve known for a while that he was really important to me and that he’s the only reason that I kept playing volleyball at Karasuno, but I never imagined that it would come to this. His confession was so cheesy, it was almost as bad as a love letter from some love-stricken classmate. But somehow it was also kind of nice in a really weird way too...should I tell him that I like him too? But that would be just as cheesy. Besides, I don’t know if I really do like him. Just because I get jealous over girls crushing over him and care what he thinks about and really want to play volleyball with him doesn’t mean I like him, does it?_

“Um, Noya, are you okay? If I grossed you out I’m really sorry, I won’t bother you about something like this again” Asahi took a step backwards, a mortified expression on his face.

“I THINK MAYBE HOW I FEEL MEANS THAT I LIKE YOU TOO, EVEN IF YOU CAN BE SO SENSITIVE AND SILLY SOMETIMES.” Noya shouted without warning, crossing his arms in the most heroic stance he could muster. Asahi was taken aback for a moment before he began to laugh.

Noya was about to get pissed at Asahi for laughing at him before the entire volleyball team stuck their heads out the open gym doors, openly staring at the commotion outside. “Are you both seriously confessing to each other right now? After everything that seriously just happened these past two days? This entire team is ridiculous I’m quitting.” Ukai was half serious when he said it.

“Lighten up, Ukai, we all experience young love at one time or another,” Takeda put a hand on the coach’s shoulder, offering some inspiring advice. “That’s rich coming from you,” Ukai said, giving Takeda a glare, but the faculty advisor just earnestly smiled at him .

“I’m not about to add to this cheesy dramatic string of love confessions, so I’m leaving early, everyone is dismissed for the day!” Ukai declared, shoving Takeda’s hand off of his shoulder and storming off before he felt the urge to say something stupid. The entire team watched him stomp off the campus before they slowly disbanded, Daichi and Suga just shaking their heads as the exasperated parents of the team. Needless to say, it was a week that became legendary to generations to come, one that went down in Karasuno volleyball history for being one of the most ridiculous and unpredictable series of events yet.

 

 

 

 


End file.
